Host klub!
by Mabeshiba
Summary: Kise Ryota znudził się kolejnymi klubami w gimnazjum. Pewnego dnia trafia do klubu koszykówki, gdzie poznaje Aomine Daikiego, chłopaka, którego nie potrafi skopiować.


Droga mamo w niebie... znaczy w domu, wspaniały ja, Kise Ryota dostałem się do gimnazjum Teikou już dawno temu. Nudno tu jest co niemiara. Klub siatkówki – banał, klub teatralny – nuda, klub piłkarski – żal. Wymieniać mógłbym wiele lat, ile klubów próbowałem zaliczyć. Niestety moje niesamowite umiejętności kopiowania sprawiają, że wszystko szybko staje się niezwykle nudne. Dziś jednak coś się zmieniło. Uciekałem korytarzem przed moimi fankami, aż w końcu trafiłem do miejsca, które nazywano nieużywaną salą muzyczną, mając nadzieję, że znajdujące się tu pajęczyny zamaskują mnie wystarczająco, a kolejne tłumy fanek będą poruszać się dalej korytarzem. Kiedy jednak otworzyłem drzwi do sali, przed oczami ukazała mi się sala gimnastyczna. Sala pełna przystojnych mężczyzn uganiających się za piłką koszykową, różnych posturą i stylem gry. Nie mając zbyt dużego wyboru wsunąłem się do środka, by ukryć się przed fankami. W sumie klubu koszykówki jeszcze nie próbowałem. Kiedy zamknąłem drzwi powitała mnie piłka uderzająca prosto w moją głowę i przewrotny uśmiech na śniadoskórej twarzy.

- Czy to nie ten sławny i popularny Kise? - rzucił pytanie w przestrzeń i odszedł grać dalej. Początkowo byłem trochę oburzony, ale ta niesamowita gra chłopaka, który się do mnie odezwał zaparła mi dech w piersiach. Te ruchy, ta szybkość... chyba nie mógłbym jej odwzorować. Czułem jak moja krew zaczyna szybciej krążyć przez moje żyły. Znalazłem tę wspaniałą osobę. Kogoś, kogo nie będę mógł odwzorować. Tak bardzo chciałem z nim zagrać w koszykówkę... Czułem jak kolejne uczucia biorą nade mną kontrolę i zaczynają mieszać mi w głowie. Fanki chyba już zniknęły na korytarzu, więc postanowiłem wyjść i uciec z tamtego miejsca. Każdego kolejnego dnia jednak myśl o klubie koszykówki nie dawała mi spokoju, a kiedy zamykałem oczy widziałem ciemną skórę tamtego chłopaka. Koniec końców zebrałem się w sobie i udałem w stronę wiadomej sali. Otwierając drzwi ukłoniłem się nisko.

Proszę, pozwólcie mi przyłączyć się do klubu! - krzyknąłem.

Kiedy podniosłem głowę oczom ukazała mi się sala pełna egzotycznych roślin, z baldachimem i wielką białą kanapą na środku, zupełnie nieprzypominająca boiska koszykówki. Zaraz, już kiedyś o czymś takim słyszałem. Klub, który codziennie się zmienia, pełen przystojnych mężczyzn o dziwnym charakterze.  
- Host klub?! - wymsknęło mi się.

- Mylisz się – powiedział czerwonowłosy chłopak wstając z kanapy. - jesteśmy klubem znudzonych gimnazjalistów. Nie możemy sobie znaleźć miejsca w żadnym szkolnych klubów, więc codziennie jesteśmy innym klubem. Ale host klub to też całkiem niezły pomysł. - czerwonowłosy odwrócił się w stronę okularnika z żabą w ręku.- Shintaro, zapisz nam host klub na najbliższą wolną datę.  
W sumie też nieźle. Jeśli istnieje ktoś znudzony w tej szkole, to można powiedzieć, że jestem to ja.  
- Witaj. Jestem Kuroko Tetsuya. - coś wyskoczyło zza mojego ramienia doprowadzając mnie do zawału.

- Ten, który cię przywitał to Akashi Seijiuro, sponsor tego klubu. Jego rodzina jest bogata, a on znudzony na tyle, by spełniać swoje zachcianki codziennie. Jeśli ma pomysł na kolejny klub to lepiej nie protestuj. - Kuroko podniósł rękę i wskazał palcem na wpisującego coś w kalendarz okularnika.  
- Na pewno byłoby mu lepiej odwracać kartki bez tej żaby w ręku. - stwierdziłem.

- To jego szczęśliwy przedmiot. Midorima głęboko wierzy w horoskopy. W jego przypadku, jeśli mówi, że czegoś nie chce oznacza to, że prawdopodobnie tego chce, tylko wstydzi się powiedzieć. Ale jest skomplikowany, co? Ja nie do końca go rozumiem, więc nie umiem ci powiedzieć czy go lubię. A tamten straszny i duży to Mukkun - Kuroko wskazał kierunek, w którym uśmiechnięty po uszy fioletowowłosy gigant w ubraniu cukiernika podawał właśnie Akashiemu kilka rodzajów ciast. Kiedy jednak podniósł wzrok i odwrócił się w ich stronę zrobił ni to straszną, ni przymuloną minę, wymamrotał coś i odszedł dalej.  
- A tamten? - Kise sam wskazał palcem tego, o którym nie mógł przestać myśleć przez ostatnie dni.

- Ach, to Daiki. Aomine Daiki – uśmiechnął się Kuroko. - On... lubi cycki. I ma ostrą fazę na punkcie tego, że jest od wszystkich lepszy, dlatego szybko się nudzi. Ale ogólnie to całkiem przyjemny z niego gość.

Chciałem podbiec do czytającego gazetkę z Horikitą Mai na okładce Aomine od razu, ale pomyślałem, że to nieuprzejme.

- A ty, czemu jesteś w tym klubie? - zapytałem niebieskowłosego chłopaka. Na jego twarzy wymalował się przerażający uśmiech.  
- Ja nie należę do tego klubu. Jestem z klubu czarnej magii. - po tych słowach zniknął. Aż mnie otrząsnęło, poczułem okropne mrowienie na plecach i zrobiło mi się słabo. Niebieski kwiat i kolce, niebieski kwiat i kolce. Albo nie, lepiej nie niebieski. Brrr, jakież to o-kro-pie-czne. Może zapytam o to co się właśnie stało Aomine? W końcu to zawsze jakiś temat na pierwszą rozmowę. Podszedłem bliżej leżącego chłopaka.  
- Aominecchi! - pochyliłem się nad nim i przywitałem się tak, żeby poczuł to serduszko, które próbowałem tonacją umieścić na końcu mojego powitania. On odłożył gazetkę obok, popatrzył na mnie i wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. Jego palce dotknęły mojej klatki piersiowej.  
- Zupełnie płaska... Ale facet by tak nie zdrabniał. - śniadoskóry zaczął mamrotać coś do siebie, gdy się podnosił. Stanął przede mną, chwycił mnie za ramiona, zwęził swoje oczy i miałem wrażenie, że mnie skanuje wzrokiem.  
- Kurcze, ale całkiem niezła jest. - mamrotał do siebie. - Ale ten bezcyc... Kobietom chyba rosną cycki podczas ciąży, co nie? No nic, trudno. To dla wyższych celów. - chwycił mnie w pasie, przerzucił moje ciało przez ramię i zaczął iść w głąb sali.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz?! - krzyknąłem.

- Idziemy robić dzieci. - odpowiedział mi Aomine.  
Droga mamo w domu, gdzie ja trafiłem? Czy ja to przeżyje?!


End file.
